xpg_stellarisfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic Broadcast Network
The Republic Broadcast Network ( Also known as RBN and previously known as the Rebel Broadcasting Network ) is a Holonet Distribution Service providing news, entertainment and sport services to the citizens of the Rebel Alliance. History Following the Rebel Alliance's arrival on Hoth, it became apparent that some form of news service would be required to connect the different Sectors of the Rebel Alliance. A precursor to RBN was formed using the communication relays of Rebel Ships. At this stage, the network was only news, with the esteemed Captain Shack providing regular news updates to the people of the Alliance After Dr Tabby discovered a precursor communications hub on Hykkan, Galli Sulvara and several talented Incom engineers set out to reverse engineer the technology needed. After several failed attempts, the engineers managed to use the Precursor technology to expand the transmission range of Rebel Communications on Hoth to multiple systems away. Around this point, Nom Sulvara was established as the network's liaison to the Republic Counsel, providing input into the counsel, while gathering news stories. Just in time for the Alliance's first election for First Senator, RBN was up and running, receiving funding from both Incom and the Alliance Government. Captain Shack retained his position as Chief Broadcaster, while Nom Sulvara was given the position of Political Correspondent in addition to his role in the republic counsel. By now, the Network's reach had spread to Ilum and Endor, two new Rebel colonies. Samantha Goran was hired as a Technical Supervisor for RBN News, and bonded with Sulvara over their shared loved of Ships. The company purchased several VCX-100 light freighters and their Auxiliary Fighters to ship crews from planet to planet. Nom Sulvara purchased one of these freighters, naming it the Phoenix, and it's parasite fighter the Talon. Election Broadcasts As the Alliance's first election arrived, RBN was chief provider of election information, running Campaign Broadcasts and Interviews with Party Candidates such as Governor Gnack. In the weeks running up to the election, several debates were held, chaired by RBN's Captain Shack between the leaders of the Populists, the Xeno Suffrage Coalition, the Centrists ( later renamed the Individual Choice Association) and the Anti-Contact league. RBN Polls suggested Gnack would win by a landslide, but these would be incorrect, as Dr Tabby of the Centrists would steal a victory. Shortly following this, Nom Sulvara released an Expose on the Alliance Scientist Zellator's abuse of his Clones, which sparked public outrage. RBN followed the same Election Coverage format for the following Election, where Dr Tabby lost to a Coalition between the XSC and the Populists, largely due to cuts to INCOM. Around this time, Sulvara and Goran became engaged, later marrying during a small ceremony on Shyloah's Crest on Hoth. First Contact In the months after Gnack's election, Alliance ships made contact with both the Kel-Azaan Republic and the Raxycodium Consensus. RBN provided coverage of the Celebrations around the Alliance, and provided exclusive coverage of the Anti-Contact League's shutdown. As the Neo-Imperial terrorist group EXALT attacked Civilians during the Celebration, the RBN News offices were hit by a bomb, targeted at Nom Sulvara, who was in a Republic Counsel meeting at the time. There were no casualties, however, the Editor-In-Chief for RBN News was forced to retire due to his injuries, and Nom Sulvara taking his position. Joes Edivon has hired as a new Political Correspondent to replace Nom. The RBN Security Divison was formed to prevent any attack like the bombing from happening again. Shortly after the discovery of the Commonality of Losstran Peav, RBN hosted the first public interview with the Kel-Azaan Ambassador. The Empire Returns Following the death of Gnack, RBN provided exclusive coverage of Officials giving their Commiserations to the late Governor's family. They also provided coverage of Gnack's state funeral. In the weeks after the ex-First Senator and Governor's death, RBN Studios announced they would be making a Holodrama detailing Gnack's life, career, and rise to power. In the months following, the Alliance made contact with the New XPG Galactic Empire, and RBN provided the public with the news. RBN News provided interviews to gain a spectrum on the public's opinion on the Empire's discovery, with RBN Correspondents interviewing both Humans and Kel-Azaan Migrants. At RBN Studios, Chief Editor Nom Sulvara interviewed one of the Alliance's Chief Diplomats, Keith T Maxwell, to gain his reaction. Around this time, Sulvara took on a Kel-Azaan Intern, D'arial Sekel, as part of the companies new "Diversity" policy, which pushed for the hiring of Xeno Migrants. Shortly following this, the Galactic Republic was formed, allowing RBN to work more closely with its Kel-Azaan counterpart Organization The RBN is controlled by a Board of Directors, comprised industry experts and representatives from Investors. Despite receiving Government funding, the Network is ultimately impartial, providing fair and just news to the Alliance. Beneath the Board, there operates separate Executive committees for each of the Network's operating companies, RBN News, RBN Studios, RBN Galaxywide and later RBN Security. The Executive Committees are formed from the Heads of Departments from each section of the Operating Companies. For RBN News, these comprise of the Sport, Entertainment, Science, Business and Politics. Each section employs a multitude of personnel. Following the construction of the Endor Prime colony, RBN purchased several Corellian VCX-100 light freighters to allow RBN personnel to travel from system to system with ease. Due to the freighter's many sleeping quarters, they were able to support large RBN crews, while the ship's auxiliary Starfighter allowed reporter's to travel without dragging an entire crew with them. Nom Sulvara purchased a VCX from the company for personal and business use, named the Phoenix. RBN Security Division Following the EXALT Bombing, the board of Directors decided to employ a full time security garrison for the Complex, formed from Military Reserves and former members of the Mercenary Coalition, who were left behind when the organisation abandoned Hoth. The RBN Security Division was formed, and operated under the Board of Directors. These Guards were equipped with body armour and a visor-equipped helmet. They made use of Stun Batons and Shields, and all personnel were equipped with a DT-29 Heavy Blaster pistol. Heavier weapons were also kept in the Security Division's armoury. RBN Galaxywide Formed shortly after RBN began monetising its Holostreams, RBN Galaxywide monetises RBN brands, selling RBN and other programming for broadcast to other Empires with the aim of supplementing the income received by the BBC from its Holonet Charge and Government funding. It operates the broadcasting of Holonet channels as well as merchandising of RBN owned assets. RBN Studios The Second Subsidiary of RBN established, RBN Studios, provides Holonet studios, Holofilm Studios, post production and other related services to the market. Widely praised for Holofilms such as "Carbonite is Forever" and "Cantina Royale", as well as award-winning holodocumentaries detailing the crimes of the Empre and Kel-Azaan culture, RBN Studios is the largest Entertainment Company in the Rebel Alliance. RBN News The first subsidiary of RBN formed, its largest, and arguably, most famous, RBN News is responsible for the gathering and broadcasting of news and current affairs. The largest News Organization in the new galaxy, RBN News employs roughly 10000 personnel throughout the Galaxy. While the majority of the Companies work is run through Nom Sulvara, the Company's departments in other Empires operate mostly independently. Location Located on the outskirts of the Business District on Hoth, the RBN Complex is a sprawling series of Studios and offices. Due to the high amount of workers employed by RBN, a monorail station is built into the complex to allow easy access for commuters. A large landing pad is also present in the complex, for the many Corellian VCX-100 freighters the company owns. The complex features heavily domed and circular buildings, a design similar to Mon Calamari cruisers such as the Ackbar-class frigate. The complex also features entertainment and recreational facilities for the employees, such as gyms, pools, cinemas and game rooms. The Security Division operated their main office and armoury on the ground floor by the Complex's main entrance. Controversy RBN News has been hit multiple claims of Bias throughout the years. The most notable of these were the claims Nom Sulvara was biased towards the Xeno Suffrage Coalition, after his friendship with Gnack was leaked to the public. After close investigation, these claims were found to be baseless, and were traced back to the Anti-Contact League. Shortly after the formation of the Galactic Republic, Nom Sulvara became part of the feud between Keith T Maxwell and Jorg Succorso. In a Republic Counsel meeting, after Succorso implied RBN News was nothing more than "Fake News", Sulvara proceeded to mock the Coalition's embarrassment on Hoth at the hand of the Whills, and suggested the Coaltion blackmailed Traders for protection, while Maxwell sought to limit the power the Coalition had over the Alliance. This sparked off the Mercenary Coaltion-Diplomatic Corp feud.Category:Political Groups